


Dress On

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho turns into a girl and Changmin takes advantage. (sequel to <em><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/992398">Kill the Lights</a></em>; filthy PWP!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress On

**Author's Note:**

> much thanks to Jenn and Izy for encouraging and enabling me, as well as a host of other people on tumblr. <3
> 
>  **warnings:** language and marathon sex, which includes: dirty talk, fingerfucking, oral sex, anal sex, breast fucking, rimming, mirror kink, and slight dom/sub dynamics.

-

‘So, your first reaction after turning into a girl,’ says Changmin slowly, feeling a headache coming on, ‘was to invite Heechul into our apartment at seven in the morning for clothes.’

It is not a question. Yunho fidgets uncomfortably in his chair at the table across from the other, while Heechul drags in a giant bag through their front door and into their kitchen. ‘Yes?’ Yunho says, cringing.

‘I brought everything!’ announces Heechul cheerily, and Changmin is seriously not caffeinated enough for this shit. He refills his cup at the counter, glaring between Heechul with his giant bag and Yunho whose hair is way longer than it should be and dressed in the baggiest clothes from his closet.

‘So, I suppose we’ll have to fix this,’ he states after a long pause. The giant sweatshirt is doing nothing for Yunho – now graced with tits that Changmin _can’t fucking see_ and if that’s not the real tragedy of the situation, Changmin doesn’t want to know.

‘Really? At seven in the morning?’ says Heechul, fishing out something pastel and pink from the bag and holding it in front of Yunho. ‘Even Jaejoong doesn’t have sex at seven in the morning.’

‘And he’s a slut,’ adds Yunho helpfully. Heechul nods.

Changmin downs the rest of his coffee and stomps out of the kitchen.

-

After he gets out of his shower and dresses, Changmin calls and lies to their manager about Yunho coming down with the stomach flu and asking him to cancel their schedule. It’s done in about ten minutes, and Changmin is left standing in his room, hands on his hips, before going on a search for Yunho.

He hears shuffling and laughter coming from the closed door of Yunho’s bedroom – one voice belonging to Heechul, the other to Donghae, and the sweeter one now from Yunho’s changed vocal cords.

Irrationally, Changmin feels left out.

‘Oi – don’t you guys have a home to go to!’ he snarls at the wood. The voices pause, and _of fucking course_ it’s Heechul that responds.

‘Don’t be jealous, Changmin-ah, we’ll leave your hyung alone after we’re done playing with him.’

Yunho opens the door before Changmin can kick it in.

‘Hi,’ he says, looking perfectly normal and not-debauched as Changmin expects. His hair is pulled back in a ponytail and he’s still wearing the sweatshirt and sweatpants combo that’s killing Changmin’s libido fast. In fact – the only visible changes that Changmin is subject to is Yunho’s face.

Yunho’s eyebrows are more arched and thinner, his lips that same pink swell, his jaw line curving more sharply now, any shadow of stubble that Changmin remembers from yesterday now vanished.

‘Hi,’ echoes back Changmin, still staring, mapping out Yunho’s face while he can before fucking Heechul can steal his own hyung away.

Yunho has to look up at him, but Changmin still feels overwhelmed as he waits for a reply. Finally, Yunho runs a hand through his hair. ‘You cancelled with manager-nim?’

‘Yeah.’ Some pervasive air of awkwardness and tension slinks between them, even if Yunho’s smiling face doesn’t seem to notice.

‘Then, I’m going out to breakfast with Donghae and Heechul, and I’ll be back in the afternoon,’ he says. ‘Take the day off, Changminnie.’

Changmin feels like he’s ended up in some alternate dimension. ‘How are you not… freaking out…?’

Yunho shrugs, ‘well, I can’t turn back time and pull an all-nighter yesterday to avoid this, can I? Might as well take advantage.’

‘Yunnie!’ croons Heechul from inside, ‘should we go to Donghae’s place or mine? I vote mine!’

With a toss of his head, Yunho replies, ‘Donghae’s!’ He turns back to Changmin, ‘Don’t burn the apartment down while I’m gone.’ With a swift movement, he rises up on his toes and kisses Changmin’s mouth – sweet and brief – before disappearing back in his room.

-

So Changmin putters around the house after inviting Kyuhyun, games in their living room, calls over Minho to have lunch, and then sends him out to bring back ddeokbokki as an after-meal snack.

‘So, I heard your boyfriend caught it too,’ starts Kyuhyun casually, licking the syrup from his fingertips.

‘Caught what?’ asks Mnho.

Unable to hold it in, Kyuhyun cracks up: ‘Yunho’s a girl now.’ He turns towards Changmin. ‘So – did you go a round this morning? Is he cute? His rack?’

Changmin has half a mind to flip the ddeokbokki plate in his best friend’s face. ‘No. Yunho left this morning with Donghae and Heechul. I didn’t see anything.’

‘Lame,’ concludes Kyuhyun, attention back on the food. ‘Donghae was super cute when he was a chick. Ryeowook sort of looked the same – which means he was also cute.’ He looks at Minho, ‘Changminnie, though – didn’t change at all. The smallest tits in the world.’

‘Still got laid more than you,’ replies Changmin.

Minho muffles his laughter. ‘So – when is Yunho-hyung coming home?’

‘Yunho-noona,’ chirps Kyuhyun.

‘Shut up,’ snaps Changmin, then checks the time on the stove. It’s half past one already – the day wasted on games and lewd company. ‘I don’t know,’ he confesses.

Kyuhyun gives a contemplative hum. ‘Well, it’s not like you need to have sex right away to get rid of the condition. And hell – nothing says you need a dick either. Maybe Yunho will bring home another lady for the both of you.’

‘With Heechul keeping him company?’ asks Minho doubtfully.

‘True – they would go for Heechul first, and Yunnie will be all alone.’ Kyuhyun gives a dramatic sigh. ‘Well – considering Changmin is a giant prude, I vote we go back to the living room.’

‘You’re an idiot,’ says Changmin sincerely.

‘But so are you,’ grins back Kyuhyun, before he whisks Minho by the collar to unpause their game.

About half an hour in, Changmin realizes that Kyuhyun is leaving sticky fingerprints all over the controllers, so he kicks his friend out along with Minho before deciding to sprawl all over the couch with manwha, the TV playing some drama at low volume.

The white noise is soothing, though Changmin still wonders idly where Yunho has gone. His phone sits silent on the coffee table, and no noise except for the drama and the usual muffled traffic slinking through the windows.

Soon, he nods off, book tumbling to the floor as Changmin shoves his face into the cushion from sheer relaxation. It’s warm and quiet inside, and though the length of his back misses Yunho’s warmth pressed up against him, it’s not like they’ve been sleeping long enough together for Changmin to be unable to nap alone.

-

He wakes blearily, the living room bright from the afternoon sun. Changmin’s lying on his back, and someone’s voice – sweet and feminine – is calling his name. With a heave, he blinks back the sleep and sees Yunho’s transformed face hovering over his.

‘Changminnie, were you waiting for me?’ he asks, cocking his head, long hair falling around his face. Reminiscent of years ago when stylists had strung trinkets in his ponytail and let him dance all pliant and smooth on stage.

Without thinking, Changmin reaches up and cards his fingers through the soft locks, pushing them behind Yunho’s ear. _Always_ , he thinks. ‘No,’ he replies. ‘What time is it?’

‘A little past three,’ says the other, tilting his head into the touch. His lashes frame his eyes to make him seem even more feline, and the swell of his bottom lip is still plush and pink, asking to be sucked. Even as a woman, Yunho is mesmerizing, and Changmin drags Yunho’s face closer, ghosting his mouth over the curve of the other’s cheeks. Yunho laughs breathlessly, ‘miss me that much?’

‘Thought you left me,’ murmurs Changmin into the curve of Yunho’s ear, vulnerable when he can’t _see_ Yunho, only feel him close and warm. ‘Thought you went to find a woman to fuck.’

Yunho makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat. ‘Changminnie.’

‘Stupid, I know,’ snorts Changmin, self-deprecating. ‘You would never. I’m too good.’

‘Like you for a little bit more than your cock,’ he says, turning his head to press a soft kiss to Changmin’s cheek. ‘Or cunt, y’know.’ Yunho hesitates, breath catching against the skin. ‘And you feel the same even now, right?’

Jerking his head back in surprise, Changmin stares at Yunho’s face, eyes catching his gaze and holding steady, ‘of course. You’re still _Yunho_.’

‘A Yunho with tits,’ he points out, but something like relief slinks over his shoulders, relaxing them. ‘Thank you.’

 _Dumbass_ , Changmin wants to say. _I would love you even if we were both hermaphroditic snails_. Instead, he kisses Yunho soft and sweet, reveling in the warmth that slinks down his spine from the touch and how easily Yunho opens up for him.

With great effort, Changmin pulls away, and feels a flush rise to his cheeks at the genuinely pleased expression on Yunho’s face. ‘So,’ starts Yunho, readying to stand up. ‘I brought dinner for this evening. Do you want tea?’ Changmin nods, watching as the other heads to the kitchen. He’s dressed in form-fitting jeans and pink pastel blouse, highlighting the new curves of his breasts and hips that vanish around the corner too fast to appreciate. Changmin doesn’t bother following him into the kitchen – after ten years of cohabitation, Changmin has made sure Yunho can’t fuck up tea.

Instead, Changmin stretches his arms above his head, picking up his dropped book to toss on the coffee table and turn off the TV that’s now showing some reality show. There are two shopping bags dropped beside the couch, and Changmin drags them both into his lap to pilfer through.

The first item he fishes out is a box with a simple pair of earrings and necklace. They’re wrought in gold, and Changmin knows it’s probably real, so he places it aside on the table. The next item is – oh – his mouth goes dry.

They’re – the panties and the bra – are satin and coloured blue, with small pink bows dotting the hem. They’re soft and shimmery under his fingertips, and Changmin can’t even imagine what they would look like adoring Yunho’s form – now soft and curvy and more ladylike than ever. Underneath is another pair of underwear that are a size bigger – coloured pastel pink with fringes of lace. Almost immediately, Changmin drops them back in the bag and dives into the other one.

It’s a summer dress – coloured a dark blue with short sleeves and a tight waist, polka dots and short skirt. It’s cute, which is what Changmin assumes is the point. The last thing in the bags is another dress, also a size or two bigger, cream in colour, with thick straps, a belt around the waist, and a short skirt.

He’s too busy inspecting the loot to hear Yunho come back holding two cups in his hands.

‘Oh – you found them,’ says Yunho, sounding a hint uncertain, and Changmin looks up, dragging his gaze over Yunho and replacing his current outfit with what’s in the bags in his head.

‘You went shopping,’ he remarks, keeping it casual.

‘Sort of.’ Yunho places the cups on the table and seats himself beside Changmin, picking up a bag and placing it in his lap. ‘Heechul and Boa got them for me.’ His cheeks are turning pink as he stares adamantly into the bag.

Oh. _Oh_. Changmin’s mouth curves up into a wide smile. ‘You should wear them for me,’ he suggests slowly.

Yunho’s fingers twitch at the handle of the bag in his lap, before he swallows, bringing attention to the arch of his neck so smooth and delicate without stubble or an adam’s apple. Changmin takes the bag in his lap and presses it against Yunho’s side, drawling, ‘please, _noona_?’

The other shoots him a sharp look, but it’s heated and Changmin watches in delight as Yunho grabs both bags to stalk down the hallway. His whole being vibrates in anticipation as he curls his hand around one of the cups of tea forgotten on the table. The warmth doesn’t compare to the flicker of lust that burns itself in Changmin’s gut, eyes trained on the entrance of the hallway, waiting.

A minute passes, then another. Eventually, the door clicks open and soft footsteps get louder and louder as they approach. The sight of Yunho in the dark, polka-dotted dress already has Changmin half-hard. As a woman, Yunho’s form has lost its typical muscle mass, transforming itself into supple skin that curves.

Yunho’s legs are still long, accentuated even more from the slim lines of his calves and the plush arc of his thighs as they disappear under the short skirt. Dragging his gaze upwards, Changmin sees how tiny Yunho’s waist is compared to the arch of her hips and the heaving rack up on top. They’re gorgeous – his breasts pushed prettily upwards by the outline of the bra that Changmin can see underneath the material of the dress. With the collar close to the neck, Yunho is a striking silhouette, his now slim arms clasped behind his back as he waits for instruction, chin tucked in and eyes half-lidded with a pink blush drawn over his cheeks.

‘Come closer,’ says Changmin lowly, and Yunho sucks in a sharp breath, taking one teetering step forward after another. Reaching out, Changmin slides his fingers around Yunho’s small fucking waist, making him stumble forward between the other’s legs. Yunho’s breathing is rapid, embarrassment and lust warring inside of him, as he stares adamantly at the corner of the couch rather than Changmin. ‘You look even better. How does it feel, Yunnie?’

Yunho snaps his gaze to Changmin at the nickname, mouth pressed tight and plush bottom lip trembling. ‘Soft,’ he says, voice sweet and breathy. ‘And tight around the – ’ Changmin squeezes Yunho’s waist in reassurance. ‘Tight around my rack,’ he blurts out.

‘Do you need me to make you comfortable?’ teases Changmin, standing up, and – _oh_ – he just towers over Yunho now. Though Yunho keeps his usual height, the frailness of his frame is so much more obvious. Tracing up the other’s waist, Changmin watches as the width of his palm clasps almost completely around the other’s biceps, drawing Yunho’s arms from behind his back to fall against his sides.

Dipping down, Changmin kisses Yunho slowly, savouring the pliancy of his mouth, the warm heat of his tongue when Changmin sucks on it, drawing out a moan. Yunho doesn’t resist the pull, lifting his now-thin arms and curling them around Changmin’s shoulders, deepening the kiss eagerly.

Yunho tastes like a hint of tea from the kitchen, and Changmin is intent on erasing it, replacing it all with himself as he licks a the ridge of Yunho’s front teeth before sucking at his bottom lip and feeling the resulting shiver. Yunho gives as much as Changmin takes – matching each desperate suck with a throaty moan, higher-pitched from the altered vocal cords. It makes him sound breathless and hot for it.

By now, Changmin’s cock is twitching in his pants, but he ignores it to focus on what it felt like when _he_ had a cunt not too long ago, recalling the mix of sensations and how everything built up in the gut. After a minute or a dozen, they part, Changmin watching the way Yunho’s pupils are already blown open, his mouth wet and red and open, ready.

‘How do you feel?’ asks Changmin, deceptively calm, ducking down to lick a path along Yunho’s jawline, tugging at the earlobe. ‘Tell me.’

Yunho stifles a soft moan, nails tugging at the collar of Changmin’s shirt. ‘Warm.’

‘Like something’s pooling in your gut?’ suggests Changmin, ingratiating a leg between Yunho’s thighs underneath the skirt, letting it brush against the panties he’s wearing underneath. ‘A pressure?’

‘Yeah,’ breathes out Yunho before tentatively canting his hips down and pressing his cunt against Changmin’s thigh. Changmin makes it easy for the other, grasping Yunho’s hips and letting him ride upwards. Immediately, Yunho’s hands scrabble at Changmin’s shirt, moaning out loud. ‘That’s – different – ’

‘So good, right?’ grins Changmin. ‘Not like a cock at all.’ One hand slides underneath the skirt, fingertips brushing along the warm skin to the bottom line of the panties. ‘Want me to show you something better?’

‘Changmin, I know what a cunt is like,’ says Yunho, except his syllables are lost in a breathy moan when Changmin presses his thumb over the clit through the damp satin. ‘Fu- _uck_.’

‘Yeah.’ He grins unabashedly, stroking Yunho in a slow rhythm, creating a buildup in his gut. Slowly, Yunho begins rocking his hips in tune with Changmin’s fingers, tucking his head in the crook of Changmin’s neck, breath ghosting hotly over Changmin’s skin, making the other shiver.

It’s easy to ignore his own arousal when Yunho is feeling the slow tightening of his gut, making him try to get more pressure, more friction, more _anything_ in order to tip him over the edge. Changmin knows the feeling – and purposely avoids doing anything more than rhythmically stroke Yunho’s cunt, unvarying in pace, to feel the way Yunho’s form begins to shake as orgasm pools into him.

‘Changmin,’ pants Yunho getting impatient, except he doesn’t exactly know for what, and rides down on the fingers. Deftly, Changmin pushes aside the satin and makes contact with the heat of Yunho’s labia, pressing up and stroking. ‘Ch- _ah_ -angmin – ’ he moans.

‘Are you going to come from just this?’ teases Changmin, hot breath ghosting over Yunho’s ear. ‘Just from touching you?’ Yunho whines deep within his throat – the sound pitched and different in this new body. ‘Are you, Yunnie?’

‘Yes, yes – ’ Changmin doesn’t let up but he doesn’t give either, wanting to see Yunho break apart from just touch and presence and the arousal of anticipation built up in his gut. Yunho is flexing his legs, knees trembling, as his orgasm approaches, and Changmin can’t wait. ‘I don’t – please – please – ’

‘Please what?’ he asks as if genuinely interested. Yunho whines then pushes roughly down on Changmin’s fingers, intent on getting them inside, except Changmin keeps the rhythm on his labia steady and paced, thumb pressed on the hood where Yunho’s clit is hidden underneath – sparks of pleasure running up Yunho’s spine, teasing and merciless.

‘Make me come,’ says Yunho, fierce and breathless, nails digging right into the collar of Changmin’s shirt.

Changmin smiles against the curve of Yunho’s ear, thumbing Yunho’s wet clit the same time he presses his fingers upwards to create more friction. ‘Then work with me. Rock your hips and ride my fingers, soak me in your come.’

Yunho moans out loud as he obeys, pressing down on the fingers and jerking every time his clit is stimulated, following the other’s rhythm and letting the delirious pleasure build and build. Changmin can _feel_ the heat emanating from Yunho’s body as it gets more and more turned on, and he counts down in his head, each number with a rough stroke and flick to the clit – c’mon – c’mon –

Orgasm breaks four strokes earlier than anticipated, and Yunho drenches Changmin’s fingers in slick as he moans sudden and surprised into Changmin’s chest. ‘Oh – Oh god,’ he pants, ‘fuck, Changmin – ’ and lets out a shuddering breath as Changmin strokes him through it.

A beat later, the fingers retreat and Yunho is watching Changmin with wide eyes, anticipation and lust painted over his pretty face – any embarrassment from his predicament gone. Smiling, Changmin makes an obscene display of holding his wet fingers in front of Yunho, tracing a trail on the plump bottom lip. ‘Now clean up your mess,’ he murmurs, voice low and wrecked.

Yunho doesn’t break eye-contact when his mouth drops open and he laves his tongue around the first knuckle, then second, taking in Changmin’s fingers easily into his warm, wet mouth. Changmin’s pants are straining painfully against his hard cock by now, but he resists, mind moving onto other thoughts.

‘You look so pretty in this, Yunho,’ he says as his other hand curls tightly around Yunho’s now small waist as the other sucks at Changmin’s fingers. ‘But what about underneath, hm?’

With an obscene, wet pop, Yunho pulls away from the other’s hand and takes a half-step back, on full display. Raking his eyes over the figure, Changmin’s hands skitter from Yunho’s waist to his shoulders, sliding his fingertips over the neck and pulling at the zip on the back of the collar. ‘Turn around,’ he orders, voice low and quiet, brooking no argument.

Not that Yunho was going to make any when he swallows and does as told. Pushing Yunho’s long hair over his shoulder, Changmin admires the pretty silhouette he cuts in the back of the outfit as well – the curve of his spine and how the jut of the skirt accentuates the curve of his hips. The dress unzips easily all the way to the dip of Yunho’s back when Changmin tugs, revealing inches of skin and the backstrap of the bra.

Without warning, Changmin pulls on the open flaps of the dress and Yunho gasps as he stumbles backwards against the unyielding plane of Changmin’s chest. Swinging an arm around Yunho’s waist, Changmin presses even more firmly against the other, the skirt bunched upwards but the jut of his hard cock unmistakable against the curve of Yunho’s panty-clad ass. He grinds up, just once. ‘Feel that?’

Yunho lets out a long, shivering breath. ‘Changminnie.’ Not waiting for any further answer, Changmin uses the now loosened dress to force his other hand between Yunho’s warm stomach and the fabric. He skirts his fingers upwards and cups a breast through the bra the same time he grinds his hips up against Yunho. Instantly, Yunho tenses up, a small sound escaping his throat.

Immediately, Changmin eases up. ‘Any worries about liking you in this new body now?’ he laughs out quietly in Yunho’s ear, trying to ease him. Yunho shakes his head, evidently not trusting his voice, and leans back on Changmin’s shoulder, exposing his throat.

Taking a deep breath, Yunho pushes his ass back to meet the curved heat of Changmin’s cock that he can feel underneath the other’s jeans. ‘What – ’ he starts, voice wrecked, ‘Changminnie, what do you want?’

Changmin swallows – cock twitching at the ruined sound of the other’s voice – before he can manage a guttural reply. ‘All of you.’ Yunho shivers, arching back, hands reaching up and back to tangle his fingers in Changmin’s hair, turning his face to meet him a messy, sideways kiss.

Nipping at Yunho’s mouth, Changmin drinks in the heavy heat of Yunho’s arousal, lets it build, the anticipating mounting once more even if Yunho’s uncertainty in his new body is almost palpable. He keeps a steady grind against Yunho’s ass, cock pressing along the zip of his jeans and creating a dry friction that threatens to ruin him too early. After a moment, Yunho begins to reciprocate, matching his steady rhythm with his own hips.

‘Fuck,’ moans Changmin when they part from the kiss, ‘the things I want to do to you.’ He gently squeezes Yunho’s breast, experimental, and Yunho’s mouth drops open in a soft moan. Encouraged, Changmin slides the pad of his thumb over the upper swell of Yunho’s breast, feeling how the skin gives under the slightest pressure, and the tiny ribbons edged along the bra he’s wearing.

With one arm still curled tightly around Yunho’s waist, Changmin suckles at the other’s neck as a distraction for when his other hand finds the back strap of the bra. Slipping a thumb underneath the clasp, he uses his middle and index finger to pinch the fabric and – with a few movements – unhooks it, letting it fall to either side of Yunho’s torso with the opened wings of his dress.

‘Oh,’ says Yunho in a soft exhale and pushes his shoulders back, testing the suddenly looseness. Changmin smiles against his skin, licking at the hickey he’s left there, and slips his hand back around Yunho’s front to tug at the bra cup.

‘Turn around for me, Yunho,’ orders Changmin, his voice wrecked, as his hands retreat from all that warmth of Yunho’s pretty form. Taking a half-step forward, Yunho does turn around, except his long hair is mussed all around his face, dress loose around his thinner shoulders, slipping down one arm, the attractive curve of his rack peeking out from underneath the fabric. He looks gorgeously debauched.

Reaching out, Changmin pulls at the dress, intent on uncovering him inch by glorious inch, savouring each curve, marveling at how familiar and different this Yunho is – in his smaller, pretty form. ‘Take it off. All of it,’ he says, fingers skittering down the length of Yunho’s arm to slip off the sleeve of the dress. ‘Going to see all of you.’

‘You better do something else too,’ warns Yunho except his expression is flushed, the muscles of his thighs clenched tight around his leaking cunt. He hurriedly steps out of the dress and bra, left only in panties that are still damp from his previous orgasm.

Without a word, Changmin fits his mouth over Yunho’s, kissing his breath away, feeling the soft give of the body underneath when he pulls Yunho right up against him. Not stopping, he moves his mouth down the line of Yunho’s pretty throat, sucking a mark, hands cupping the warm weight of his breasts.

They’re gorgeous – Yunho’s tits heaving up and down from his desperate panting, the dusky nipples already pebbled and tight from arousal. Changmin runs his thumbs over both, and Yunho moans out loud – surprised and shivering.

‘This would go easier if we just – ’ starts Changmin before he wraps his arms around Yunho and lifts him up – oh so _easily_ – and Yunho scrabbles at his arms in surprise, swinging his legs up to hook at Changmin’s waist.

In a turn, Changmin has Yunho splayed out on his back on the couch, head propped at the armrest as his breasts are fully on display for Changmin to trace and kiss. Moaning, Yunho tangles his fingers in Changmin’s hair as the other licks around the areola, his mouth hot and wet. His other hand press up against Yunho’s other breast, massaging it gently before flicking the nipple into points.

‘Fuck, fuck, Changmin – fuck – ’ moans Yunho, arching his back, trying to get more of – of something – And Changmin laughs into the skin before his hand slides down her side and nudges the panties aside to dip a finger into Yunho’s cunt, sliding into the slick heat easily. Immediately, Yunho sucks his gut in and rides on the intrusion. ‘Ngh – feels – Changmin – ’

‘Tell me,’ says Changmin, raising his head, pinning Yunho down with his blown-open gaze. ‘Feel good? Want me to keep playing with your pretty tits, Yunnie? While I fuck your pussy open?’

Yunho knocks his head back against the headrest, hips moving against Changmin’s hand, his voice coming out wrecked and ruined, ‘give it – give it to me – ’

Changmin nips at one breast, suckling at the soft skin, feeling the push and arch of Yunho’s back, before he slips a second finger into the wet cunt, fucking Yunho steady and slow, feeling the flutter of arousal shoot down the other’s spine and make the heat flutter around Changmin’s hand.

‘More – want _more_ – ’ says Yunho, nails digging sharply into Changmin’s skull, so Changmin jerks back, mouth and hand retreating entirely. He shoots Yunho a flat stare, keeping his own arousal at bay when he sees the picture of Yunho on his back, a flush painted down his skin with his heaving tits and wet cunt underneath his pretty satin panties.

‘Put your hands against the armrest,’ he tells Yunho. ‘Don’t move them, or I’ll finish this by coming all over your gorgeous tits before I leave, understand?’

Changmin doesn’t normally use threats – he doesn’t need to – but the imagery makes Yunho inhale sharply, the idea planted inside of his head. Still, Changmin won’t rush it as he drapes his weight over Yunho’s smaller body, leaving a trail of heated kisses over the swell of both breasts as his hand strokes Yunho’s cunt.

He slips two fingers into the wet heat the same time he pinches a nipple with his other hand, and the stimulation has Yunho hissing, hips bucking downwards as he fucks himself. Still, Yunho’s nails dig deep into the couch armrest, resisting grabbing at Changmin, as he tries to ride the hand finger-fucking him slowly into oblivion.

‘Do you want to come?’ asks Changmin, and Yunho is breathless when he whines out a, ‘please, Changminnie – _please_ – ’ his body a sinusoidal wave of strung-out arousal, back arched when Changmin’s mouth plays with his tits and his hand screws right deep and rhythmic into his pussy.

Yunho’s clit is wet and slippery when Changmin thumbs it, but it makes Yunho’s cunt clench tight around his fingers and a strangled moan escape his throat. His breasts are heaving with his breathing, and Changmin licks at the salt-sweat taste on Yunho’s skin before tugging at the nipples with his teeth.

‘Oh – oh – Cha – ah – ’ warns Yunho, and Changmin takes it as a signal to ease in a third finger, the press and stretch of Yunho’s cunt making Yunho groan from deep within his throat. With focus, Changmin works over Yunho’s breasts with his free hand and mouth, rolling one in his hand and leaving nipping kisses all along the underside before licking a hot trail upwards to suckle at a nipple and then switch to the other breast.

‘Do it, Yunho, you can,’ encourages Changmin, his warm breath washing over the wetness on Yunho’s chest, making the skin tingle and goosebumps crawl their way down Yunho’s spine, pressure building within his abdomen. Eventually, Changmin can count from the way one thrust, two, three, four –

‘Changminnie,’ Yunho gasps out in that breathless pitch he could never reach before, hips slamming down hard on the fingers so they press up inside of Yunho’s cunt as he rides out his orgasm, leaving rivulets of slick over Changmin’s hand.

After his orgasm, Yunho is boneless, his back relaxing, making his shoulder blades hit the couch cushion in a thump. Changmin admires the sight of a fucked out Yunho, his lips open and red, tongue trying to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

‘Changmin,’ breathes out Yunho, ‘your cock.’ The force of Changmin’s reminded arousal hits him like a kick in the gut, and he’s busy stripping himself of his shirt, jeans, and shorts before kneeling on either side of Yunho’s torso, the line of his cock curving up, flushed and leaking. The sight makes Yunho’s hands dig into the armrest as he cranes his neck forward, instinctual, wanting to have a taste.

‘Fuck,’ exhales Changmin as he shuffles forward and juts his hips out, guiding the head of his cock to dab at the middle of Yunho’s bottom lip, leaving a line of precome. Immediately, Yunho’s pink tongue darts out, flicking at the slit, and it makes Changmin jerk. He moves back a bit, eyes dropping to the glorious curves of Yunho’s tits. ‘You’d let me, wouldn’t you, Yunnie? Let me use your gorgeous tits to get myself off. Use you up and cover you in my fucking come?’

He doesn’t wait for an answer because Yunho is already keening in desire, and strokes himself once, twice, coating his dick in his own precome before sliding himself between Yunho’s breasts, feeling the warmth and give and combination of Changmin’s saliva and Yunho’s sweat giving way to one thrust, then another.

Yunho clutches the armrest as Changmin fucks his chest. Changmin can see the way Yunho’s mouth drops open, his eyes trained on the leaking, flushed head that popped itself between his skin with each rhythmic thrust. The friction is pulling, straining at Changmin’s cock, building up to an orgasm much too soon.

He pants heavily, loving the sensation, the warmth, the give of it – but mostly the sight. The sight of Yunho on his back, unable to reciprocate with his hands over his head, craning his neck forward to lick at the crown –

‘Do you want it?’ groans out Changmin, both hands pressing the tits together to fuck them properly, fuck them sore and red and good. ‘Let go of the armrest and suck my cock, Yunho.’ The reaction is instantaneous – Yunho’s hands flying forwards to scrape long red lines down Changmin’s abdomen as he arches his back and urges for Changmin to fuck harder, faster, _more_.

Eventually, Yunho grips Changmin’s hips, dragging him further, stuffing more of Changmin’s cock against the press of his breasts. He hisses and watches in fascination as Yunho cranes his neck downwards and licks at the crown once it pushes out between his rack. ‘Oh fuck – ’ blurts Changmin and thrusts frantically back and forward again, to feel it once more.

Yunho’s tongue licks desperately at the precome for the first few thrusts before finally timing the rhythm to suck the entirety of Changmin’s cockhead in between his pink lips. Changmin grunts and jerks, sliding another inch into Yunho’s mouth, loving the heat and friction as Yunho’s cheeks hollow out.

‘Love it, don’t you? Want me to fuck your tits or your mouth, Yunho?’ asks Changmin, his voice breathless as he slowly rocks his hips. ‘Want to choke on my cock or feel your chest all red and sore?’

With great effort, he pulls away from the suction and settles back between Yunho’s breasts, his hands massaging them gently, flicking at the nipples. At his hips, Yunho’s nails tighten and then loosen as pleasure ripples down his spine, before he’s putting pressure on Changmin to begin moving.

With a sigh, Changmin tilts forward and fucks hard and fast between the tight warmth he creates by keeping Yunho’s rack tight and together. He’s so caught up in the building friction, the heat of it, that it’s too late to stop the sudden sensation of an index finger just _pressing_ at his hole, not slipping in, not yet.

Yunho suckles at the cockhead when Changmin slams up, but his hand stays on Changmin’s ass, unyielding. With a growl, Changmin twists his hips on the down stroke, but _still_ – it’s an infuriating pressure that doesn’t _go anywhere_ and he doesn’t know if he wants it gone or –

‘Don’t be a fucking tease,’ he snarls, fucking right back up, precome leaking plentifully, and Yunho hums – pleased – before he slides his finger two knuckles deep and completely dry. Changmin stutters and moans, his rhythm fucked over to chase his orgasm now that he has Yunho’s mouth at the front and a finger up his ass.

It’s frantic and desperate now – Changmin’s body beginning to tremble as a long-awaited orgasm spools into his belly. Yunho laps at the cockhead every time he jerks forward, but he can’t time it anymore, only feeling how he is used up for Changmin’s pleasure. Between getting sucked and fucked, Changmin’s neurons are on fire, his brain white noise.

The soft skin and give of Yunho’s tits are hot, pressing, but combined with everything else and it’s pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Changmin is moaning from deep within his throat, low octave pants dropping from his mouth between the slick sounds of his cock – wet with spit and precome – pops between Yunho’s breasts, the slap of his balls against the underside, and Yunho’s muffled keening.

The end is a surprise after so much build-up, but it shouldn’t be – not when Changmin feels the hot, wet heat suckle at his crown and he rides back on Yunho’s finger to feel it deep – deeper – _right fucking there_ inside of him and oh –

Changmin comes with a shout and it’s too late when he drapes Yunho’s collarbone, the curved swell of his breasts, his cheek with pearls of his semen. With a rough jerk, Yunho’s grip at his hips make his cock leave the warmth of his tits and Yunho’s – now soft, small – hand jerks the rest of his load out of him, leaving him shivering as his cock is milked.

‘Fuck, Yunho, fuck,’ says Changmin breathlessly, batting away Yunho’s hand and pushing himself up only to falter and end up on his ass at the other end of the couch, the armrest digging into the small of his back. Yunho props himself up on one elbow, fingers tracing through the come and licking it off, eyes dark with arousal.

Right. Changmin remembered being a lady, the endless buildup that could happen over and over again, with no pause in between. No refraction period with a cunt. Smiling wryly to himself, he picks up his discarded shirt from beside the couch and beckons Yunho to come closer. Yunho crawls between Changmin’s splayed legs, smiling and meeting him for a short kiss. Moving away, he nips at Changmin’s neck while Changmin carefully cleans the come off Yunho’s skin, holding an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

It takes a minute or five with the way Yunho’s mouthing is getting wetter and hungrier, fingers skipping over Changmin’s stomach to signal his arousal as Changmin makes a valiant effort to make sure Yunho is cleaned up completely. Finally, with a sigh and still flaccid cock, he swings both arms around Yunho and picks him up again.

‘I can walk, Changmin-ah,’ murmurs Yunho, grinning all pleased as Changmin rolls his eyes. He ducks down again and leaves soft kisses along the curve of Changmin’s ear, arms and legs wrapped tight as they move from the living room to the bedroom.

They end up in Changmin’s bed because the sheets are most assuredly clean and Changmin keeps lube in the bedside table instead of tossing it blindly under the bed like Yunho. He drops Yunho on his back, watching the curve and bounce of Yunho’s rack in the bright light of the afternoon sun slinking between the blinds.

Yunho laughs, pleased, pupils blown wide as he spreads his legs in silent askance. With the panties now kicked off, the wetness of his cunt is shining, so much so that Changmin drops to his knees between the other’s thighs and traces his finger along the line of the labia, earning a moan. Curiously, he raises his hand and licks at the slick, matching the taste with the heavy, earthy scent of Yunho’s arousal permeating the air.

‘There’s more where that came from,’ breathes out Yunho, watching him intently, tracking his every movement. Changmin grins at him, hands settling on the inside of Yunho’s thighs as he ducks his head, eyes still connected to Yunho. With a slow deliberative movement, he licks a line up Yunho’s cunt, and Yunho gasps: ‘fuck. _Fuck_.’

‘Isn’t this what you wanted?’ says Changmin, flicking at the clit and earning a loud moan. He eats Yunho’s pussy out with enthusiasm, eager to feel Yunho come while Changmin stuffs his tongue right up inside. With his hands, Changmin presses tight against Yunho’s hips, pinning him to the bed to keep licking up the slick that steadily pools out.

‘So much – gonna – ’ Yunho squirms, but Changmin holds him still, makes him _take_ the pleasure. He laps at Yunho’s cunt, keeps up a rhythm that is firm and fast, not letting up as Yunho breathing gets more labored above him.

Determined to finger-fuck Yunho, Changmin braces his forearm across the other’s abdomen to keep him pinned and slides a finger the same time his tongue dips into the folds of Yunho’s pussy. Yunho bucks at the sensation, fluttering around the finger and tongue, as his voice breaks – ‘Changminnie – fuck – ’

Changmin looks up and slides two fingers this time to fuck Yunho open, ‘if you want something, come ask for it.’

Yunho pants, trying to keep his hips still, as the pleasure swamps him, letting it build and build. ‘Wanna come,’ he blurts, then twists his head to the side, eyes clenched tight once Changmin slips in a third finger, stretching his pussy open. ‘Oh – fuck – want your cock – ’

‘Good,’ encourages Changmin, smiling against the slick skin of Yunho’s inner thigh. ‘Anything else, Yunnie?’ He twists his fingers, sliding the pads of them against the fluttering walls of Yunho’s pussy, trying to find it, that one spot –

‘Fu- _uck_ , Cha- _ah_ -ngmin!’ says Yunho, breath hitching as the sudden buck of his hips throws off Changmin’s braced arm entirely and he’s riding down _hard_ on the fingers inside of him, fucking out his orgasm. With desperate, frantic jerks of his hips, Yunho shivers out a stream of slick that gets everything so much messier and slippery than Changmin imagined.

At this point, Changmin’s cock is heavy and hard between his legs and he looms over Yunho, kissing his half-lidded eyes, his cheeks, the sweet curve of his bottom lip – all soft and reassuring, and Yunho reciprocates with gentle touches to Changmin’s collarbone and neck, blinking owlishly. ‘I don’t think we need lube,’ he murmurs, voice rough around the edges but still pitched with those transformed vocal cords.

Brushing the long strands back from Yunho’s face, Changmin smiles back at him, ‘no, we don’t.’ He leans down and knocks his forehead gently against Yunho’s, closing his eyes, feeling his body pulling in arousal to sink deep in the heat of Yunho’s cunt.

Yunho gives a shaky exhale, tilting his head up to leave a soft kiss on the other’s cheekbone. ‘I thought I said I wanted your cock in me.’

A beat, and Changmin’s smile drops as he eases back into his skin, letting his arousal fold over himself and he opens his eyes, lust painted clearly over his expression. Yunho swallows at the change in demeanour, watching with wide eyes framed by sweat-damp lashes. Gorgeous.

Changmin rocks back on his heels the same time he slides both palms along Yunho’s thighs, thumbing the dip of his hips, gaze tracing over the wetness of Yunho’s cunt that is completely in view.

‘Changmin,’ murmurs Yunho softly, pleading.

‘Impatient,’ scolds Changmin as his cock twitches. Grasping the base, he presses the crown past the initial folds of Yunho’s pussy, letting the slick and heat give way as he slowly, steadily sinks right deep inside. ‘Tell me when.’

Except Yunho doesn’t fight it, just cants his hips upwards and lets Changmin fit balls-deep inside of his cunt, breathing heavily through his nose as he tries to adjust to the burn of the stretch. Changmin slides his palms along Yunho’s hips and flank, trying to ease him, and Yunho is soon keening from somewhere deep within his throat. ‘Changmin- _ah_ ,’ he moans, ‘I’m _full_.’

He’s too aroused to laugh, but he pulls back his hips and slides right back into that glorious wet heat, seeing Yunho’s nails scrabble along the sheets for a grip as he knocks his head back and exposes his throat. ‘Full of what?’ encourages Changmin in a breathy gasp, another thrust, a third, fourth.

Yunho makes a muffled noise, before his throat is working over the sounds, ‘full of cock, Changmin – fuck, your cock – _ah_ – fucking me – ’ With a trembling effort, he hooks his ankles at the small of Changmin’s back, trying to get him in deeper.

With a tight grip on Yunho’s hips, Changmin rocks out of Yunho entirely – earning a disgruntled groan – and leans his back against the headboard. His legs are spread, knees drawn upwards, and he crooks his fingers to beckon Yunho. ‘If you want it, come and get it, Yunnie.’

Irritation flits and disappears over Yunho’s face as lust drapes itself as a flush to his cheeks, mouth open with the stuttering breaths he takes. Rolling onto his knees, he shuffles forward, jutting his chest out, knowing it will draw Changmin’s attention and – _damn it_ – he falls for it, grabbing Yunho’s arms to drag him closer, faster.

He’s so small, so _tiny_ now – and he fits comfortably within Changmin’s arms. Yunho moans when Changmin manhandles him so that he’s sitting in Changmin’s lap, the tip of Changmin’s cock leaving smears of precome and slick on Yunho’s ass. Rocking back, the cockhead catches his labia and pops away with a lewd sound, and Changmin muffles his moan against the curve of Yunho’s breast, licking at the salt skin.

‘Want your cock, Changminnie,’ murmurs Yunho into the curve of Changmin’s ear, ‘wanna feel stuffed full of it.’ He pushes his ass back to ride down on the dick pushing against him. ‘C’mon, c’mon.’

Changmin scrapes his teeth along Yunho’s collarbone, earning a long hiss. His fingers slide over Yunho’s ass – still as flat as ever, lady or not – and finds the wetness of his pussy, letting his other hand slide his still-slick cock into Yunho. Hands now on Changmin’s shoulders, Yunho digs his nails tight at the stretch but adjusts quickly, already rocking back in minute thrusts, testing out the weight and girth inside of him.

It’s a tight, consuming heat up against his cock, and Changmin can’t help but moan at how different it feels from the usual clutch of Yunho’s ass when they fuck. He bucks up into the other’s cunt a little quicker now, pushing Yunho, and Yunho responds gloriously. He breathes and cants his hips back, meeting Changmin for each movement.

If he had more patience, Changmin would stretch this out, leave Yunho strung out on his own arousal, begging to come, the sweat glittering over his skin, a blush painted over him, marked up with Changmin’s fingers, tongue, teeth.

Instead, his hands are gripping Yunho’s hips, bringing him right up close, and driving in. It makes Yunho yelp in surprise and then moan as he keeps pace, helpless to the quick, hard rhythm that Changmin begins and has no intention in stopping.

Yunho buries his face in Changmin’s neck, panting, and Changmin licks along the line of Yunho’s ear, feeling the resulting shiver. ‘You – _ah_ – like that?’ he says, expecting no answer. ‘Do you feel it – how fucking – _ngh_ – deep I am in you?’

‘Fuck,’ moans out Yunho, muffled against his skin. ‘Changmin-ah – hah – _more_.’ So he begins moving Yunho’s hips to the rhythm, trying to make him rise up the same time Changmin’s cock retreats and slam together in a filthy sound of skin on skin. ‘Yes,’ exhales Yunho, ‘ _yes_.’

With that, gentility is tossed out the window – Changmin bucks hard and deep into Yunho’s fluttering pussy, and Yunho meets him with a dirty grind for each thrust. They’re panting heavily now – no room for words – when the room is full of half-stifled moans and the sound of Changmin’s balls smacking against the line of Yunho’s cunt.

The force of it has Yunho’s tits bouncing, sore and wet and still a little red, capturing Changmin’s attention as he kisses the uppermost swell of it before suckling on a nipple. Around his cock, Yunho tightens up with the pulse of arousal that shoots down his spine. Suddenly, there are fingers carding through Changmin’s hair and Yunho’s back is arched in invitation as he keeps fucking himself on Changmin’s dick.

It doesn’t take Changmin long to reacquaint himself with the curve and pebbled skin of Yunho’s nipples, scraping at the sensitive areola, and tasting the salt of Yunho’s sweat as he bucks and drives Changmin’s cock deeper and deeper inside of him. His moans are loud and slutty now – the pleasure melding between tits and cunt and turning his brain into white noise – and the sounds are a nonverbal beg for more more _more_.

Changmin moves his hands from Yunho’s hips and cups his ass, feeling the ripple of muscle as Yunho matches him for every slide of cock right deep into him. His fingers find the inch of skin separating Yunho’s cunt from his asshole and Changmin can’t help but slam just a tad harder, throwing off Yunho’s rhythm and making him mewl.

‘Stroke your clit,’ he orders roughly, ‘to how fast I’m fucking you.’ Yunho pulls his head back and looks at him, pupils blown, and unhooks his hand from Changmin’s shoulders to slink between the space where they meet. ‘I want to feel your pussy get tight all around me, Yunho.’

Yunho nods, his voice breaking when he finds the rhythm to flick at his clit and press against his labia, the pleasure doubling from the added friction. ‘Changmin – I’m gonna come – _ahn_ – come over your cock – ’

‘Yes,’ he hisses in reply, slamming hard into Yunho’s pussy and feeling the resulting clench as Yunho strokes himself off. ‘Use my – _hah_ – cock to come. Do it, fuck.’ The slick sounds of Changmin’s cock sliding in and out can’t compare to the ‘ _ah ah ah_ ’ that escapes Yunho with each thrust, his neck exposed for Changmin to bite and mark as he loses himself in the pleasure.

One of Changmin’s hands leave their grip on Yunho’s ass and he presses two fingers against the swell of Yunho’s bottom lip in askance. ‘Suck on them.’ Without protest, Yunho swallows them down to the second knuckle, his wanton moans muffled now as his tongue laves them with his saliva.

The rhythm is still fast, still frantic, and Yunho is getting closer and closer to the edge, but Changmin grits his teeth and tries to keep his orgasm at bay. He wants Yunho to fucking _shatter_ when he comes – fall apart at the seams, a fucked out mess. When he decides the fingers are wet enough, he pulls away with a slick pop and slams up _hard_ into Yunho as a distraction.

‘I’m gonna come,’ warns Yunho in a gasp, ‘oh fuck, Changdol – _hah_ – all over you – ’ His hips twist on the ride back down, making Changmin’s cock catch some angle that has him stuttering.

‘Then come,’ replies Changmin roughly. His wet fingers nudge at Yunho’s ass, find the cleft and _push_ – and Yunho lets out a breathless yell.

‘Changdol, Changdol, Cha _– ah_ – ’ It’s a litany in the air as Yunho loses himself. Changmin fucks upwards hard and fast into Yunho’s cunt, his fingers crooked inside of Yunho’s ass, the burn working up Yunho’s spine with the pleasure and stringing his body tight.

‘I want to feel you,’ says Changmin, each breath punctuated with a sharp thrust. ‘Feel my cock in you.’ Yunho whines, stroking his clit harder. ‘Use me to come, Yunho.’ And Yunho snaps his hips down on the thick piece inside of him before pushing his ass back to feel himsef get screwed in both holes. ‘Yeah – that’s right – fuck yourself on me and fucking come all over my dick.’

One thrust, two thrust, three – and Yunho’s body tightens to an indescribable pressure, clenching right tight around Changmin’s cock, before loosening up in ripples as Yunho comes. His cunt clenches and unclenches in a messy rhythm, still riding Changmin’s cock, still wanting it even as Yunho soaks him in slick.

Changmin groans, feels the unrelenting heat set his neurons on fire as he grinds deep inside of Yunho to savour the sensation. Eventually, Yunho’s body goes boneless, forehead slumped against Changmin’s neck, but his body keeps rocking down on Changmin’s dick, ‘wanna feel you come, Changdol, please,’ he moans weakly

Swallowing, Changmin slides his fingers out of Yunho’s ass and grips his waist again, holding tight. ‘My cock not enough for you?’ he asks in a rough voice. ‘Want me to fill you up?’

‘Changdol – oh god,’ moans Yunho, and his hips jerk against Changmin, his pussy tight, and Changmin loses his mind. His fingers leave bruises on Yunho’s skin as he fucks hard and deep into Yunho’s cunt, frantically chasing his orgasm.

It’s rough and messy and _gloriously filthy_ – a boneless Yunho bouncing helplessly on Changmin’s cock as he uses his cunt up for this own pleasure, feels him weakly clench tight on every downstroke as if his pussy is unwilling to let go of Changmin’s dick and those pitched whines, stuttered breaths, ‘oh fuck – _fuck_ – I’m gonna – again – Changdol – _ahhhn_ – ’ and it’s enough –

‘Fucking take it then,’ snarls out Changmin as he comes, pumping Yunho full the same time Yunho hits a second, weaker orgasm from the overstimulation. He hiccups, fingers carding through Changmin’s sweaty hair as he is filled up with ropes of semen. It’s warm as it slinks down over Changmin’s softening cock and he shivers, holding Yunho up against his chest before rolling onto his side to lay him down and slip out.

‘So good,’ moans Yunho, finally sated, eyes already half-lidded as sleep slinks into his bones. Changmin blinks away the sweat from his lashes and leans down to kiss him soft and slow. They part after a beat, and Yunho smiles tiredly up at him. ‘Wanna rest a li’l now, please.’

‘Of course,’ replies Changmin against his mouth and pulls the edge of the covers over them both, ignoring the sweat and slick and come for right now. He’ll deal with this when they wake up – for now, Yunho is soft and warm and small as he curls up against Changmin, plush tits against Changmin’s chest and long fingers curling around Changmin’s waist to keep close.

-

When they wake from their nap, the evening sun has draped everything in orange and purple throughout the room. Yunho is blinking beside him, already awake, a soft smile on his face, his fingers idly running up and down Changmin’s spine. ‘Hi,’ he greets quietly when Changmin pushes back into the touch. ‘Hungry?’

‘And sticky. We’re taking a shower first,’ he decides. Eventually, he coaxes Yunho out of bed and into the bathroom, soaping his soft skin and rinsing him off before Yunho does the same to him.

‘Want me to suck your cock?’ offers Yunho when his fingers reach Changmin’s hips, looking at his half-hard dick. The appealing plush of Yunho’s bottom lip almost makes him say yes, but he shakes his head, drawing the hands upwards to rest on his shoulders. He’d facefuck Yunho tomorrow if Yunho still wanted it. ‘’M hungry,’ whines Changmin quietly, and Yunho snorts at him before pushing him back under the shower spray.

The take-out that Yunho brought earlier is napjak mandu from halfway across town. Changmin gorges on them gratefully, full too soon too fast, turning into a satisfied, boneless heap in his chair at the table. Meanwhile, Yunho cleans up the table by tossing the containers and leaving the dirty dishes in the sink. After he’s done, Changmin watches him slink over and fit himself in Changmin’s lap, a glint in his eye.

‘What do you want, hyung?’ says Changmin flatly, eyeing Yunho warily with his long hair, dressed in Changmin’s undershorts and shirt, breasts pushed out with intention.

Yunho snuggles into the crook of Changmin’s neck, his tongue a hot trail against the skin. Inadvertently, Changmin shivers, cock already twitching in interest, before he tries to push Yunho away. ‘Hyung.’

‘Noona,’ replies Yunho sweetly, before his cat eyes go half-lidded. ‘I want that thing you did earlier…’

Changmin snorts, ‘which thing? Stroking you off? Eating you out?’ A slow smile. ‘Fucking you open on my dick?’

‘None of that,’ dismisses the other. His hips do a shimmy on Changmin’s lap, feeling the half-hard curve of the cock underneath the loose pajama bottoms Changmin is wearing. ‘That thing – with your fingers – when I was riding you.’ Yunho leans forward, pressing his nose into Changmin’s cheek, his voice throaty with want, slurring his words. ‘Wanna feel it in this body too – your cock in my ass.’

‘Fuck,’ blurts Changmin, hands fitting themselves around Yunho’s waist. ‘It would be too tight – you’re so fucking small, Yunho.’

Yunho shifts, grinding back on Changmin’s dick. ‘So break me.’

It’s enough to make Changmin pick him up again, kissing Yunho wet and filthy, his mouth tracing every inch inside, feeling the vibrations of Yunho’s desperate moans as he opens up all pliant and willing.

Changmin kicks the door open to his room and drops Yunho on the bed, feeling a stab of nostalgia, except – ‘Take off your clothes and get on your fucking knees.’

Yunho moans victoriously and obeys.

Changmin gets the lube from the dresser drawer before looking over at the closet at the foot of the bed. He turns back to Yunho, tossing the lube on the bed beside him. ‘I want two fingers slicked up and inside your hole when I turn back around, understand?’

‘Fuck yeah,’ says Yunho breathlessly, grabbing the tube and messily applying it on his hand before he reaches back to trace around his hole. Changmin walks over to his closet, ignoring the wet sounds and soft moans, before he swings both door opens and pushes his clothes aside to reveal the body-length mirror attached to the back panel of the closet – facing right at the bed where he can see Yunho facedown against the sheets.

The image is visceral, but the real thing is even more of a punch in the gut when Changmin looks back to the bed. The delicious arch of Yunho’s back is accentuated by the curve of his breasts that he presses up against the sheets. There’s one finger all the way inside, the second still easing itself inside, stretching Yunho’s hole pink and smooth.

‘Look at you,’ groans Changmin as he stands behind Yunho’s ass, hands sliding up the back of Yunho’s thighs. ‘God, you want it so fucking bad. My cock stretching you and filling you up with come.’

‘Always,’ says Yunho, ‘fuck – want you – _always_ – ’ and Changmin muffles a noise of affection by burying his face in between Yunho’s ass, licking up the leaking lube around the fingers. ‘Oh – _fuck_ –Changdol-ah – ’

It gets wetter and messier with Changmin’s spit added to the mix, tracing around the stretched rim as he works his own finger beside Yunho’s, making sure he’ll be well-stretched. Yunho is a blabbering mess, cocking his hips upwards, wanting it again – each crook of fingers and trace of Changmin’s hot tongue.

Impatient, Changmin slides out his finger and wrenches Yunho’s hand out as well before licking right inside of the hole. Yunho muffles a yell into the bedsheets at the tongue-fucking, already strung tight from the way Changmin thrusts his tongue and _curls_ – flicking at the sensitive edges of Yunho’s rim.

His hole is a loose, wet thing now, and Changmin squirts more lube inside before jamming three of his fingers inside, wanting Yunho to arch from the burn of the stretch. ‘You’re so fucking hot, so gorgeous,’ says Changmin, voice rough but sentiment sincere. ‘Want to keep you like this forever, Yunho.’

‘Fuck me – _ah_ – you gotta fuck me,’ begs Yunho, his nails scratching into the sheets, face pressed down to muffle his pleading. ‘Want it – Changminnie – _ungh_ – want your cock so fucking bad.’

‘Yeah, you do,’ says Changmin before he grabs Yunho’s hips and moves his body entirely. By the time Changmin is kneeling behind Yunho’s ass, his cockhead pressed against Yunho’s hole, Yunho lifts his head only to see his reflection in the closet mirror at the foot of the bed.

With a slow push, Changmin sinks into the tight, unrelenting heat of Yunho’s hole, his face slack with pleasure as he watches Yunho’s reflection. Bracing himself on hands and knees, Yunho arches his back, creating a show as he watches himself, eyes wide. ‘Do you see yourself?’ asks Changmin roughly. ‘Your hair and your tits.’

Yunho moans quietly, entranced, as his ass opens up all around Changmin’s cock. ‘Changminnie – give it to me – wanna see Yunnie get fucked.’

Yunho’s filthy mouth is the last straw. Changmin pulls out and slams right back in, pitching Yunho’s small body forward and dragging it back. Yunho yells out, shoulder blades pushing back in surprise, but he doesn’t let Changmin do all the work, fucking himself right back on the cock. ‘Oh – oh – oh – ’

The pace gets rougher and harder, knowing Yunho can take it if his voice is any indication. The sound of skin on skin interwoven with Changmin’s low groans and Yunho’s pitched breaths just amps up Changmin’s arousal, reveling in the filth of it. He grips onto Yunho, eyes dropping to watch the way his cock is swallowed up whole over and over again by Yunho’s greedy ass.

Curiously, Changmin slides his knees wider and changes the angle of his thrusts, and the effect instantaneous. ‘Oh _yeah_ ,’ exhales Yunho in a rush, ‘fuck my hole – _ahn_ – like that, yeah – Changmin-ah – ’ The sensation is too much for Yunho’s arms, trembling and hands sliding out underneath him. With a moan, Yunho drops onto his forearms, back arched and ass cocked upwards like an offering as the new angle makes Changmin’s dick rub up against his stretched rim.

When Changmin raises his eyes to look at their reflection, he sees Yunho’s breasts bounce from each unforgiving thrust, that swollen mouth dropped open and spit streaked down his chin with the sheer pleasure and pain curling together in his nervous system. Every time Changmin rams inside Yunho’s hole, Yunho still manages to meet him with a cant of his hips, pressing down on each downstroke in a desperate attempt to keep Changmin’s cock deep inside of him.

‘Fuck yourself,’ says Changmin after he slams hard into Yunho, ‘use your fingers and – _ungh_ – fuck Yunnie’s pussy.’

‘Yes, yes,’ sobs Yunho, now only braced with one forearm against the bed as the other hand reaches back. His fingers go too far and traces the smoothed rim of his asshole as Changmin fucks hard into him, balls smacking against his cunt. It takes one, two, three thrusts and Yunho’s hand rolls Changmin’s balls in his palm making him grind right deep inside, ‘fuck, Changdol- _ahhh_ – don’t fucking stop.’

It’s the last thought on Changmin’s mind as he feels a shift In pressure when Yunho finally slides three fingers inside his cunt, stretching himself open, rocking down on his fingers and then back up for Changmin’s cock in his ass. It’s so much – too much – but Changmin can’t stop.

He pushes his palm between Yunho’s shoulderblades, makes the other arch even further – all dancing flexibility – and watches as Yunho’s nipples rub up against the bedsheets, making Yunho’s eyes flutter closed. ‘No, watch yourself,’ orders Changmin roughly, ‘watch yourself – yeah – get fucked in both your wet holes – _hah_ – watch yourself rub your tits on my bed.’

‘Changdol – I’m so fucking full of your cock – ’ begs Yunho in reply, ‘I wanna come, lemme come, please – ’

‘Fuck yourself,’ says Changmin roughly, ‘fuck yourself until you come – _ngh_ – and you better watch the _entire fucking time_.’

Yunho _breaks_ – moaning helplessly, his body turned into a toy for Changmin, a hole to fuck and fill with his come. With some burst of energy, Changmin drives harder and faster now, screwing Yunho’s asshole open until it’s loose and sloppy around his dick. He imagines he can even feel the rhythmic fucking of Yunho’s fingers shoved in his pussy, the clench whenever his thumb skates over his wet clit, and the brush of his hypersensitive nipples against the bedsheets.

It gets hotter and hotter – all the noises and sensations and feelings melding together. Changmin snarls as his orgasm begins to pool into his gut, promising to be glorious, and his eyes catch Yunho’s in the mirror, seeing the dazed, wanton expression on the other.

‘Changmin,’ says Yunho – once – and bucks up in a hard grind as his orgasm washes over him, spilling over his fingers and making his ass clench around Changmin’s dick. It’s a glorious ripple down Yunho’s back – the small muscles of his body turning pliant in a breath. Changmin groans at the sensation, and feels Yunho fuck back onto his cock, riding it while on his knees, his eyes focused and intent on their reflection.

‘Going to use you up,’ warns Changmin, and Yunho moans out loud – ‘Changdol, _break me_.’

So Changmin does, curving his chest all along the line of Yunho’s back, before fucking him into the mattress, messy and unrelenting. Yunho’s nails almost rip through the sheets with the force of his grip as Changmin plows hard into his ass, loving the tightness, the heat of it.

Over and over, an endless rhythm of fucking that Changmin doesn’t know how to stop – chasing his orgasm desperately as Yunho moans both from the soreness and how his mind is white noise, turned into a fucktoy in Changmin’s arms, legs spread and ass open for his dick, only his dick.

Changmin’s orgasm comes as a surprise – his relentless fucking suddenly turning into a dirty grind, balls pulled tight into his body, as he shudders and jerks. ‘Yunho – ’ he manages to gasp out, and Yunho doesn’t stop pushing his hips back, unwilling to let any of Changmin’s warm come leave his body as it pumps into him, filling him up all warm and good, ropes and ropes of it.

After a minute, Changmin remembers how to breathe and pulls out with a slick sound. Yunho’s knees slide out from under him in their own sweat, leaving him a boneless heap on his stomach, a white streak leaking out of his flushed, pink asshole to mix with the slick from his swollen cunt – the wetness a clear indication that he had come again from the feeling of Changmin blowing his load inside of his ass.

Changmin’s body is still trembling with aftershocks so he collapses beside Yunho, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist to turn him on his side. Yunho’s eyes are closed, mouth pulled up in a half-smile of satisfaction. ‘Feel so sore, Changminnie, feel so _good_.’

‘Thank you, hyung,’ murmurs Changmin, pressing his mouth against Yunho’s temple.

‘Of course, but for what?’ laughs out Yunho, leaving a kiss to the underside of Changmin’s jaw, lashes fluttering open.

 _For everything._ ‘For turning into a girl,’ he says instead and laughs when Yunho bites at his skin in retaliation.

‘Wasn’t really my choice, y’know. Don’t wanna be like this forever.’ A pause, and Changmin feels long fingers trail over his chest. ‘Though you provided a good reason for why I should.’ Still, the rush of pride is not nearly as warm as the feeling he gets when Yunho pecks him lightly on the mouth, ‘thank you – for taking care of me.’

‘Always,’ whispers Changmin fiercely, vulnerable in the afterglow, tightening his arms around Yunho’s waist.

‘I know, I love you too,’ replies Yunho, his voice soft but familiar, even in this new form, even with this new pitch, even when he fits oh-so-differently against Changmin.

‘Go to sleep, noona,’ sighs out Changmin, hiding a smile against Yunho’s hair, and musters up enough energy to manhandle them both right-side up on the bed before wrapping the covers around them safe and warm.

-

The next morning, a very male Yunho wakes him up with a grin, flat chest, and, ‘Changminnie, your come is still inside of my ass.’

Body aching and sore, Changmin nevertheless groans and rolls over to put his morning wood to good use. Never say he didn’t help his hyung.

-

**Author's Note:**

> so, that was about 8k of straight sex, and I hope you enjoyed. thank you for reading!


End file.
